Por el corazón del capitán
by angylopez
Summary: A las tres todavía les gustaba él. Era verdad que durante su tercer año de secundaria muchas cosas pasaron, pero la repuesta a quién se llevaría el corazón del adorado portero de Inazuma Japón ¡Seguía sin aparecer! Tenían la oportunidad todavía de ver qué pasaba ¿Y qué mejor que la preparatoria para eso? ¡Un año de mistero y aventuras para todos! Con un misterio que rodea al fútbol


¡Hi~!

Sí, ya sé ¿Otro fic? Bien ya, me organicé y sí~, actualizaré lo demás… Luego, lo que voy a actualizar pronto es el fic que dejé a medias de Navidad (El del año pasado xD "Risas de Navidad").

¡Bueno~!

Es algo nuevo, y se me ocurrió hoy, anoche xD Más o menos es una mezcla de ideas que tenía. Decidí juntarlo todo en un fic porque… me pareció buena idea (?)

¡Ok! **Aclaraciones/Importante: **

1# No, definitivamente… no sé cómo terminara el fic.

2# Endou comenzará con su primer año de Preparatoria. ¿Por qué…? Porque sí (?) ―_Me lleva, como quiero hacer el fic centrado en esa edad, necesitaba una escuela. Y Raimon es una Secundaria no una preparatoria, así que… Pues me inventé una―_

3# El fic empieza con el mes de Abril, porque en Japón comienzan a estudiar en ese mes.

Perdón si ven faltas ortográficas, en fin… ¡Ahí va!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: <strong>"¡Conquistar el corazón!"

"_No hace falta un diccionario para saber cómo se siente el amor"_

Después de la graduación no había nada más que hacer, ¿verdad? El chico que les gustaba a las tres. Era verdad que durante su tercer año de secundaria muchas cosas pasaron, pero la repuesta a quién se llevaría el corazón del adorado portero de Inazuma Japón… ¡Seguía sin aparecer! Sí, tenían la oportunidad todavía de ver qué pasaba… ¿Y qué mejor que la preparatoria para eso? Iban a aprovechar que quizá asistían a la misma preparatoria.

La preparatoria "Eleven", un lugar bastante grande, con mucho espacio libre, rodeado de arbustos y árboles. ¡Un instituto bastante genial! Claro que tenía sus sorpresas, pero eso lo descubrirían los chicos cuando llegaran a la preparatoria.

Por supuesto que uno que otro se inscribió en esa escuela, era perfecta y encajaba con la perspectiva de los padres de la mayoría. Muchas cosas cambiarían, eso estaba claro y Aki, Fuyuka y Natsumi sabían muy bien eso, además de que las tres prometieron que… "Ganarían el corazón de _él_"

¡Oh! Pero eso no iba a afectar su amistad, primero debían de dejar todo claro entre las tres. ¡Nada de trampas! Aunque no lo habría, ellas no eran ese tipo de chicas. Lo que sí, era que al pasar el tiempo, y luego de varios días…

Llegó el primer día para asistir a la "Preparatoria Eleven"… habría muchas sorpresas. Pero todo comenzó con Endou despertándose temprano aunque no lo crean, ya se había arreglado, se había puesto el uniforme, bajó a la cocina y su madre a penas si había comenzado a hacer el desayuno.

―¡Buenos días! ―exclamó el castaño bastante entusiasta.

―T-te despertaste temprano ―indicó la señora muy impresionada―. Vaya, ¿no dormiste bien?

―Hum… bueno, me costó dormirme, la verdad estoy muy emocionado, entraré a la preparatoria y conoceré a más personas que aman el fútbol.

―Ay, Mamoru ―dijo su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El castaño miró a su alrededor y sólo podía pensar en el club de fútbol, ¿cómo sería? ¿Habrá muchas personas? ¿Qué tan grande sería? ¿Tendrá nuevos amigos?

Una persona entró a la cocina, se sentó en una silla y se puso a leer el periódico.

―Buenos días ―dijo mientras seguía viendo su periódico después escuchó que su esposa y su hijo le contestaron, y sí notó que su hijo estaba despierto―. ¿Mamoru?

―Sí, papá estoy despierto.

―Vaya, supongo que estás muy emocionado.

―¡Claro! No sé qué esperar, ¿no es genial?

―Algo… ¿quieres que te acompañe a la escuela?

―No, ya estoy grande para eso. ¡Además pasaré a jugar fútbol un rato!

―Ah… ―fue lo que susurró su madre, la idea no le gustaba mucho.

Pasó un rato para que Endou desayunara tranquilo, luego de eso se fue corriendo de su casa en dirección conocida… o sea la preparatoria. Durante el camino se detuvo un rato a jugar un poco de soccer. ¡Él ya no aguantaba tanta emoción! No sabía que esperar, ¡otro año lleno de aventuras! Esperaba también ver a sus amigos, claro… si es que asistían a la misma escuela, porque cabía la posibilidad de no verlos. Pero era parte de la vida, ¿no? Siempre hay un punto en el que deben de separarse, el castaño siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la Preparatoria Eleven, suspiró hondo esperando a ver a quién se encontraba. ¿Era hora de que sus caminos se separaban?

―Endou ―llamó una voz conocida por él.

―… ―se impresionó de ver a esa persona, pero se alegró y sonrió―. ¡Natsumi! ¿También vas a estudiar aquí?

―Sí, bueno… ―susurró algo avergonzada.

―¡Genial! ¿Has visto a otro de nuestros amigos?

―No, la verdad pensé que estaría sola aquí.

―Ah, pues yo ya estoy aquí ―comentó con una gran sonrisa el castaño―. Bien, ¿entramos a la preparatoria?

"_¿Entramos a la preparatoria…?" _se repitió mentalmente la castaña mientras el corazón se le aceleraba el corazón, pero es que Natsumi se imaginó eso como un '_¿Entramos a la preparatoria juntos?'_

Sí, bueno… quizás era mucha la ilusión. Endou estaba siendo amable. ¡Oh! Pero no eran los únicos en llegar…

―¡Chicos! ―llamó Aki Kino mientras corría donde ellos estaban.

―¡Aki! ―gritó Endou bastante feliz.

―Aki… ―susurró Natsumi con un tono normal.

―No pensé en llegar al mismo tiempo que ustedes ―dijo ella un tanto agitada, al parecer había corrido.

―Neh, acabamos de llegar ―explicó Endou.

―Sí, como sea… ―dijo Natsumi algo cortante, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

―¿Pensaban entrar a la escuela? ―preguntó la chica del cabello verde.

―Sí ―contestó Natsumi.

―Oh, entremos entonces.

Así los tres caminaron directo a la puerta, Natsumi simplemente suspiró… No le molestaba la presencia de Aki, de hecho ambas son amigas y le encantaba la idea de estudiar en el mismo lugar, pero para la castaña no era el momento indicado para interrumpir. ¡Pero! Aki sabía perfectamente que había interrumpido, sólo que para cuando se fijó ya los había llamado, tampoco era para que las dos pelearan por él, no tenía sentido… ¡Son amigas! Primero la amistad y luego el amor, sobre todo iba su amistad, aunque claro interrumpir un momento así era incómodo. En fin, cuando casi llegaban al auditorio para presenciar la bienvenida, se encontraron con otra persona.

Está 'persona' traía en sus manos unas cajas, al parecer le estaba costando cargarlas, sin embargo el castaño salió corriendo para ayudar.

―¿Te ayudo? ―preguntó mientras tomaba ya en sus manos varias cajas.

―Gracias, Mamoru ―agradeció Fuyuka Kudou.

―De nada, necesitabas que te ayudara.

Fuyuka se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso, miró a un lado y sonrió. Endou le devolvió la sonrisa, pero obvio que la de él era más extensa.

Y dos chicas presenciaban eso, Aki y Natsumi sólo miraban la escena mientras miraban discretamente hacía otro lado. La más atrevida de las dos, fingió que tosió y era claro que eso lo hizo la castaña para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

―Ah, sí ―dijo Endou con una expresión de despiste―. Mira, Aki y Natsumi también están estudiando aquí.

―Que bien ―comentó Fuyuka mirando a sus amigas―. Ojalá nos toque en la misma aula.

La chica con el cabello violeta era muy inocente, tanto al punto de no entender que las otras dos estaban un tanto incómodas. Luego de que todos conversaran unos minutos, entraron a escuchar el discurso dado por el director de la preparatoria, Endou no logró encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos chicos. ¡Ah! Pero después de la bienvenida, el castaño se fue a ver qué clase le había tocado… ¡Pasa su sorpresa las tres chicas también estudiarían en el mismo salón! O sea, según él "así estarían más unidos"

En la clase el castaño se sentó cerca de la ventana, Natsumi se sentó atrás de él, Aki enfrente y Fuyuka a la par… Y varios chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas, ya que las tres estaban conversando con el portero. Así que comenzaron los primeros rumores del año, aparte de que otros chicos sintieran envidia y celos de él, ¡no había pasado ni un solo día y tres chicas lindas estaban rodeándolo! ¿Suerte? Pues según varios sí. Aunque el portero se sentía sofocado, quería encontrar… ¡Algo, un amigo, fútbol, lo que sea!

Las clases todavía no habían comenzado pues ningún profesor se había aparecido todavía. De repente… se escuchó un estruendo, el castaño salió corriendo del aula, miró en el pasillo y vio que era el causante de ello. ¡Al parecer era Goenji, que había pateado la puerta de otro salón! Y tan pronto como el capitán lo vio, salió corriendo a saludarlo.

―¡Goenji!

―¿Endou?

―¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Al fin!

―Ah, sí. ¿Sabes dónde queda este salón? ―le preguntó mientras le enseñaba un papel con el número del aula.

―¡Claro que lo sé! Es el mismo que el mío.

―Vaya, otro año estudiando juntos.

―¡Fantástico! ¿No?

―Como digas ―respondió mientras bostezaba.

―Oye, ¿por qué pateaste la puerta?

―Lo que pasa es que había una araña, unas chicas gritaron y yo la aplaste.

―Eh, siempre tan caballeroso, ¿verdad? ―señaló el chico castaño mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

―Sí ―contestó sin mucho ánimo mientras entraba al aula junto a su compañero y entonces se dio cuenta que las tres chicas estaban allí―. ¿Ellas…?

―¡Exacto! Je, estudiaremos juntos ―comentó el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

―Oh, ¿has visto a Kidou?

―No.

―Qué raro, me dijo que estudiaría aquí.

―A lo mejor le tocó en otro salón.

―Llevo horas aquí ―habló Kidou Yuuto, y era verdad estaba sentado entre los primeros lugares como todo buen alumno―. Sólo que como "alguien" ha estado ocupado conversando con las chicas, es obvio que no me notó.

―¡Wow! Es genial, los seis… ¡Tan pronto como sea posible iré a ver lo del club de fútbol!

―Bien ―contestaron los demás.

Mientras los chicos tenían su conversación típica de fútbol, las chicas tenían su conversación sobre… Endou.

―Chicas ―llamó Natsumi.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Fuyuka.

―Miren, a las tres nos gusta Endou… ―susurró la castaña con un gran sonrojo.

―S-sí ―afirmó Aki un poco nerviosa.

―Así que hagamos lo posible por… evitar algo incómodo.

―Te refieres a que Mamoru se interese de manera romántica por una de nosotras.

―Exacto, pero para evitar eso necesitamos hacer un acuerdo.

―¿Cómo qué? ―cuestionó Aki un poco confundida.

―No sé, deberíamos resolver esto con alguien más, pero como Haruna no está aquí debemos de solucionarlo de una manera más convencional ―contestó Natsumi mirando hacia donde estaban los chicos―. Está bien, les digo esto porque… la verdad antes de iniciar el año escolar prometí que… saldría con Endou.

―Oh, yo también ―afirmó alegre Fuyuka.

―Esto es raro ―dijo Kino―. Hice lo mismo.

―Vaya, así que las tres queremos hacer lo mismo ―murmuró lo más bajo que pudo Fuyuppe mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Sería bueno hacer un acuerdo ―volvió a proponer la castaña.

―…

―…

―…

―¿Y si llamamos a Haruna? Ella no está enamorada de Mamoru y puede ayudarnos con esto ―propuso Fuyuka.

―Creo que es lo mejor ―dijo la chica del cabello color verde.

―Ni modo ―murmuró la castaña―. Pero, Aki… hoy antes de que llegaras…

―Sí, ya sé. Interrumpí.

―No te lo voy a negar ―habló Natsumi.

―Ah… ―masculló la chica del cabello color violeta―.¿En serio debemos de conversar sobre esto?

―Algún día tendremos que afrontar el hecho de que sólo una puede estar con Endou ―aclaró la castaña.

―Y que no debe haber rencor ―siguió Aki.

―Pero antes de eso, podríamos evitar las trampas y así ―propuso "Fuyuppe"

―¿Trampas? ¿Quién de nosotras haría trampas? ―preguntó la gerente del cabello corto.

―Natsumi ―soltó sin pensar Fuyuka, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó y tapó su boca―. Perdón.

―Jajaja muy graciosa ―dijo Natsumi un tanto molesta―. Aunque no lo crean, yo las quiero y no les haría daño . ¡Y las trampas no son mi estilo!

―Sí, pero cuando es por amor puedes enloquecer ―informó Kino.

―¡Primero mis amigas! Además, t-tampoco es que me guste tanto él ―mintió Natsumi bastante sonrojada, es que quería hacerse la fuerte.

―Bien, entonces… ―susurró Fuyuka―. ¿Arreglamos esto al salir de clases?

―Supongo que así será.

La profesora llegó, todos se sentaron en sus lugares. Las clases comenzaron con su normalidad, todos se presentaron, escucharon las indicaciones de la maestra, y demás. A la hora del receso, las chicas y los chicos comieron por separado, porque tampoco es que todos debían estar juntos…¡Y menos si las tres iban a estar ahí, en frente del castaño! No era un buen día, menos cuando las tres se propusieron a ganar el corazón del capitán y todavía faltaba que fueran con Haruna para que ella les diera un consejo para evitar perder su amistad…

En fin, el día pasó tan rápido que ni se fijaron a qué horas se acabó el primero día. La cuestión fue que Endou quiso averiguar lo del club de fútbol y por supuesto que fue acompañado de sus dos amigos, mientras que las chicas decidieron llamar a su otra amiga para que llegara a la preparatoria a verlas. Así fue… ¿Fue un día normal?

¡Definitivamente una cosa andaba mal! Pero ignorando lo último, la chica más pequeña de todas llegó hasta la escuela y las encontró a las tres enfrente del mismo.

―¡Hola, chicas!

―Hola ―saludaron todas a la vez.

―Wow, que gran escuela. En fin, ¿por qué me pidieron que viniera?

―Tenemos un problema ―admitió Natsumi.

―¿Uno? ―preguntó Fuyuka―. Creí que eran más.

―Haruna lo que pasa es que… las tres queremos salir con Endou ―explicó Aki.

―¿Al mismo tiempo?

―¡No! ―negaron las tres muy sonrojadas.

―Je, ya sabía ―admitió la chica del cabello azul―. Bien, es fácil… Sólo sigan como lo hicieron en la secundaria. Aunque bien podrían buscar ayuda para ver quién se gana el corazón del capitán.

―¿Y eso… cómo? ―preguntó Fuyuka.

―Es fácil. Si Endou se enamora de una de las tres, pues suerte las demás tendrán que… aceptarlo por así decirlo. Pero claro, sin dañar su amistad, cada cosa que haga una de ustedes con él será por algo justo y sin trampa.

―¡Pero Mamoru no es un objeto!

―Ni un trofeo ―siguió Natsumi.

―Para que hagamos eso…

―Sí, pero les gusta… y las tres no puede estar con él al mismo tiempo ―expuso Haruna mirándolas seriamente―. Miren, de las tres Endou seguramente ya le habrá echado el ojo… a una.

―¿Eso crees? ―cuestionó extrañada la castaña.

―Claro que no lo sé. Es una teoría, ¿por qué no intentan ver quién de ustedes logra llegarle al corazón?

―Tienes razón por una parte, pero ¿no crees que hacer eso iría en contra de nuestros principios? ―preguntó Aki.

―Ustedes concéntrense en sus estudios, y si tienen tiempo pásenlo con él, apóyenlo y si Endou reacciona ante una de ustedes pues… ¡Felicidades!

―Ay, no sé ―habló Natsumi―. N-no es que me muera por él.

―Eh… pues en todo caso podrían buscar ayuda, porque es obvio que no se van a ayudar entre ustedes. Digo, si les gusta obvio van a tener celos ¿no?

Las tres miraron indiscretamente hacia varios lugares. Haruna suspiró pesadamente y siguió tratando de explicarles varias cosas, sobre la amistad, cómo deben de reaccionar y que quizá otro chico se les acerque en el camino. ¡Oh! Pero eso era distinto a cambiar lo que sentían, otra cosa que ella les dijo fue que si consiguen ayuda de quién sea pues suerte de cada una. Todo parecía tan bien, y las tres prometieron que todo lo que pase deben de contárselo a las demás, aparte de que también no pueden haber trampas, mentiras, engaños o influencias fuertes, amenazas ni nada… ¡Un juego limpio por el corazón del capitán!

El trato estaba hecho, nada de lo que llegara a pasar afectaría su amistad. Todas ellas estaban bien, pero los chicos llegaron corriendo parecían asustado.

―¡Chicas! ―gritó Endou bastante cansando―. Te-tenemos un problema.

―¿Por qué corrieron? ―preguntó Aki.

―¿Estás bien, Mamoru?

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Natsumi.

―Esto es estúpido ―opinó Goenji―. Esta tonta escuela es una completa…

―No te pases ―regañó Kidou.

―¡Dígannos ya! ―pidió Haruna.

―¡No nos dejaron entrar al club de fútbol! ―avisaron de golpe los tres.

―¡¿Eh?!

Un nuevo año lleno de aventuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora, Angy (?): <strong>

¡Hi~! Otra vez xD En fin, miren para no hacer sólo romance decidí meter un poquito de misterio~ xD

¡Bueno, aquí llego el capítulo! Lo dejé aquí porque bueno xD Así preferí terminar el capítulo (?)

Aviso de una vez que no pienso poner más (Con esto me refiero poner más de una pareja que otra) EndouxAki, EndouxNatsumi, EndouxFuyuka, ni nada… Todas por igual, porque si no me van a reclamar x'D

Aviso de una vez que Endou no se quedara con un chico ._. O sea no es Yaoi por si comienzan a preguntar (?)

Gracias por leer, si les gusto, quieren la continuación, les dio risa, les intereso, pueden dejar un Review o agregarlo a Fav/Follow C:

Les dejaré aquí un par de preguntas =3 ~

¿Por qué razón los chicos no pueden ingresar el club de fútbol?

¿Quién ayudará a cada chica para llegar al corazón de Endou?

¿Haruna será una buena "arbitra"?

¿Quién más estudiará en la preparatoria "Eleven"?

¿Reviews?


End file.
